Story:Esper of Dusk/Characters
Protagonists Clair Dusk Gender: Female Age: 17 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Sky Blue Height: 5'5" Weight: 123 lbs. Job: Mage Gunner Weapon: Dual Gunblades that able combine to one large Gunblade Abilities: Combine/Separate, Spell Shot Limit From: Trance Limit Burst: Heaven's Ultima Appearance: Clair is young girl with rest of her hair in two braided pigtails while rest of her hair is let down. pink tube top with a light blue jacket with pink skirt and a longer light blue half skirt on the right side. She also has on a pair of heel boots, sliver bracelets and a necklace. Personality: Clair is a very cheerful and positive thinking young girl, she usual the type the rush in with out thinking. While she act feminine she doesn't like being treated different from men and want be treat equal because she raise with her twin brother and they're were treated the same. Profile: A half breed of a Esper and a human born from a human mother with her twin brother Zane, having no memory of their father. She and her family have always been outcast, with her mother ill and getting worst, and her brother Zane went into a angry depression, Clair felt she can't afford being sad too and hold on it and tries cheer up her family, never showing them her tears. Zane recent left home dude to abuse and harsh treatment and selfishly ran away. Her Mother caution got seriously worst after Zane left, Clair felt she need to bring him back but didn't know how, that when wander show up, Blade Sky. After seeing his skills she quickly ask him to take her in as his student and left home to hope fine Zane and bring him back home. Blade Sky Gender: Male Age: 23 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Dark Blue Height: 6'2" Weight: 185 lbs. Job: Holy Samurai Weapon: Katanas Abilities: Solar Blade, Cover Limit From:Fighting Spirit Limit Burst:Holy Blade of the Sun Appearance: Long shoulder length hair tied in ponytail. Wears a white shoulder pads and gauntlets with gold edges, gray shirt, pants a black belt around his waist and one across his chest with pair of boots. Personality: A good hearted yet cocky young man who believes he can take on any foe he comes across and will protect and fight for anyone in need. He does what he can to give anyone spirit to keep fighting or just live another day. Profile: Blade is man of mystery, traveling one town to next helping anyone in need and tries to bring up their spirits to live another day. He meet Clair on her travels and and decide to take her with him after understand her reason to leave home wit him. Scarlet Night Gender: Female Age: 18 Hair Color: White Eye Color: Dark Red Height: 5'5" Weight: 125 lbs. Job: Mystic Reaper Weapon: Blade-Scythe (Sword that turns to Scythe) Abilities: Mode Changed (switch between sword and scythe mode), Spellblade Limit From:Crimson Angel Limit Burst:Blood Onslaught Appearance: Scarlet has long hair style in twintails with black ribbons with skull hairpin on each ribbon, she wear a black and red bustier with black skirt, silver belt and black tights with silver and red gauntlets and boots and black and red cloak use to travel to hid her true self. Personality: A clam and quiet girl who's train to kill anyone who is her enemy without thinking. She Loyal to leader but may question if it right or not. Deep inside she feels alone and always wish for someone to talk to but is afraid to let her guard down. Profile: The daughter of the Kaiser of Aldham, who abandoned her because she was not the son he wanted. Instead, she was experimented on to become an artificial Esper. As a young child, she trained to fight in future wars for the father that abandoned her. Scarlet was taught to be loyal for her ruler and to kill anyone that would be his enemy, but grew increasingly lonely and began to wish for someone to share her feelings with. Upon meeting Clair, she started to feel envious of her cheery nature and friends. Sakura Momoirobara Gender: Female Age: 16 Hair Color: Black w/ pink dyed streaks Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'2" Weight: 115 lbs. Job: Black Kunoichi Weapon: Kusarigama Abilities: Black Ninjutsu, Mug Limit From: Ninth Tail: Tamamo-no-gozen Release Limit Burst: Nine Tails Arts Appearance: Sakura's a young girl, with long hair tied in twintails and her upper back mainly her shoulders is tattoo with Sakura petals. Her outfit is hot pink and crimson short kimono with skirt only half apart from her knees, black stockings and pair Geta Sandals Personality: A very troublesome girl and childish girl, she always want excitement in her life and pushes people buttons to get it. She claims she greatest Kunoichi but in reality she far from the best and lacking in skills. She wishes her sister will but out her business but does care for her and will protect her. Profile: Born in to Ninhana Clan of ninja with her twin sister Tsubaki, she daughter of clan leader and Kitsune, a woman chosen to hold and protect the clan guardian the Nine Tail Fox, a Esper as clan see as their protector. Their mother died during their birth and because of this power of esper was split into them both. Sakura was bless with tails of Nature, Trickery, Moon and Death because this she given dark jusu of the esper. Tsubaki Momoirobara Gender: Female Age: 16 Hair Color: Black w/ white dyed streaks Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'2" Weight: 115 lbs. Job: White Kunoichi Weapon: Shuriken Abilities: White Ninjutsu, Throw Limit From: Ninth Tail: Tamamo-no-gozen Release Limit Burst: Nine Tails Arts Appearance: Tsubaki's a young girl, with long hair tied in braided ponytail and her left shoulders is tattoo with with a white tsubaki flower. Her outfit is white and gold short kimono with skirt going down covering her knees, pale blue stockings and pair Geta Sandals Personality: Tsubaki is timid yet caring and mature girl, she usually the who apologize for trouble her twin sister Sakura cause and tries to lectures her about it. Unlike her sister, Tsubaki usually quite and like relax to read or listen to music peacefully, but she feels she never get chance to relax always worrying about her sister, fear what kind trouble she'll get into. Profile: Tsubaki bless with tails of Healing, Wisdom, Sun and Life, because this she given light jusu of the esper. The two girls were raise to be great ninjas like their parents and taught how to use their gift from their guardian. During most their most their life they had pet fox that would took liking to them and their father, Fox love her owner much and almost seem to protect them. While it unknown what happen to Ninth tail, some believe it only come to one them who seem most worthy to have it. Boyd Zobel Gender: Male Age: 32 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'10" Weight: 170 lbs. Job: Monk Weapon: Knuckles Abilities: Chakra, Blue Arts Limit From:Soul of the Sands Limit Burst: Forbidden Chakra Appearance: Personality: Profile: Siena Dawn Gender: Female Age: 22 Hair Color: Blue Eye Color: Amber Height: 5'8" Weight: 126 lbs. Job: Archer Weapon: Bow and Arrows Abilities: Straight Shot, Rain of Death Limit From: Queen of Frost Limit Burst: Blizzard of Death Appearance: Has long hair lay down down to her legs with feather hairpiece, she wearing a slightly torn wedding dress which the skirt cover her whole legs with aqua ribbon across the skirt, under it she has on pair white tights and heels. Personality: A heart broken and revenge seeking young woman, who wishes to take down the empire who taken away her kingdom and her beloved husband. After traveling with group she learn she needed to be a strong female role model for younger members as they help her accept her of her beloved. Profile: Siena as princess of Linhill, was the youngest child and most no noticeable by her parents causing her to have a terrible childhood. To make her have some use, she become child soldier as a sniper archer and has been forced to fight causing her to be quite cold and ruthless. She soon met man who cared for her, and help her found a way to soften her up and less of a killer. When the wed and on their wedding night her homeland was taken over and most her family was slain along and now seeks revenge for those who ruined her life right when she was getting it back on track. After meeting Clair she willing travel with her at first to get he revenge but find out she has someone else to fight for. Ladon Phoebus Gender: Male Age: 25 Hair Color: Blue Eye Color: Green Height: 6'0" Weight: 175 lbs. Job: Dragoon Weapon: Lance Abilities: Geirskogul, Spineshatter Dive Limit From: Soul of the Wind Limit Burst: Nastrond Appearance: A average size young man with short hair. Ladon wears s worn and crack set of white and pale blue armor with torn blue cape with color faded making it almost whitish with faded gold dragon emblem on the cape. Personality: Ladon is a clam and somewhat cold man only caring for Siena well being but learn to care for other members and protect them as he would for Siena. While he Siena's knight he respect as solider and see her more as comrade then princess he in charge for protection, and worries about sense lost of her husband, but all he can do is stand by her side. Profile: The Knight of Siena, and one few survivor of Linhill. He's been childhood friends and does what he can to support her and all the choices she make. All he knows he can do for now is stand by her side and protect her best he can. When meeting the group all he see is bunch children getting into a war they have no place in. But soon see their skills and learn to respect them as his own comrades. Agro Dimas Gender: Male Age: 27 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Grey Height: 6'2" Weight: 180 lbs. Job: Dark Knight Weapon: Great Sword Abilities: Carve and Spit, Abyssal Drain Limit From: Black Burn Limit Burst: Dark Inferno Appearance: Agro is a very large and muscular man, with shoulder length hair and scar over his right eye. He wears in complete black armor with red markings, armor show his time on battlefield with cut and piercing marks and dents. Under his armor his skin has many scars covering his body just showing his history of war. Personality: One knights that serve the Kaiser, he developed a love for battle on conflict desire to become knight to be remember. He however isn't so loyal to the Kaiser as his comrades, as one few people knowing truth about Scarlet. He grown disgust how his leader made next heir a spoil coward instead Scarlet who proven to be strong solider for her age and rather fight for her then the cowardly prince. He does have soft spot for women thanks to Scarlet, knowing to respect them and feel uneasy fight one. Profile: Agro join army at age of 15, he fought for Aldham going up ranks as he becoming a strong solider. Ha more battles he fought he start to enjoy conflict and fight other soldiers, however he has the desire to fight strongest warriors he can find. A year after he join army his brother Valerius join and he become a commander he met Scarlet who join his squad when she was only 12. He thought this was a joke, thinking they were mocking his skills giving him such a young child, he soon see the girl actually quite skill and had instinct to kill. Agro took girl under his wing and train her himself and started see her as sister, but find it odd why this girl join, when he try find information about her finding out who she really is. Caroline Ferrato Gender: Female Age: 26 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Grey Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lbs. Job: Pirate Weapon: Greataxe Abilities: Provoke, Fell Cleave Limit From: Rage of the Seas Limit Burst: Penta Cleave Appearance: A tall woman with her long hair keep in pony tail but usually in a mess. She also has sea waves and Leviathan tattoo going from arm to arm and across her chest and body cover in scars. She often wearing black and blue bandanna, bikini top jacket, with pair pants and boots. Personality: Caroline is more less care free woman who does whatever she feels like doing, from drink to causing fights and also very competitive and loves a challenge. Main reason she become pirate not only for this life style but she always love seas and feels she one with it how one moment she can be calm and peaceful or aggressive and violent having no rules just how she want to fallow. Profile: A pirate captain born and raise from Aldham and been known be very trouble child growing up. As she growing up she always wanted have life out in sea, when she had chance she left home at young age and sneak into ship not knowing it was pirate ship. Being foolish child she take her place in part their crew but when they fail she even up as crew slave and taken advantage on. Everyday she fought and struggle against them even trying killing captain but day come when Leviathan attack ship, sinking ship killing most crew but only 5 members remain with herself. After being lost at sea for days one men try kill her for food however she fought against and kill man that moment she made her stand how it her turn rest crew could be with her or against her and then help them found land and start her own crew. Due to Leviathan's attack she had Esper tattoo on her name her crew after it as show respect for beast giving her this second chance. Antagonist Zane Dusk Gender: Male Age: 17 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blood Red Height: 5'11" Weight: 175 lbs. Weapon: Gunblade - World's Descent Appearance: Zane has long black hair that reach down to his shoulders, white shirt with a black leather jacket with chains around his arms and pair black pants and boots with a chain on the right side of his pants. Personality: Zane is quiet and serous young man who is quite arrogant and cocky. He is very aggressive in combat and usually fights dirty, attacking when his opponent is down or their guard is lower. Unlike Clair, Zane has fully accept his mother death from her illness knowing there is no cure, instead wanted least make world safe for his sister, believe the only way for this to happen is wipe out humanity making it a world safer him and his sister. Annabell Gender: Female Age: 28 (Appearanceat least.) Hair Color: White Eye Color: Blood Red Height: 5'8" Weight: 124 lbs. Appearance: A very beautiful woman with long white hair done in braided fishtail and her bangs covering her left eye. While she a Esper she looks very closely like a human, main thing that has her stand out is her fang in her teeth. She wears a red evening gown, black gloves that cover up to her elbow, black tights and red high heal shoes, Personality: Like Zane, she holds hatred to humanity and takes him in so she can help him achieve his goal. Even though she hates humans instead fighting humanity herself she try pull strings and make humanity destroy itself, as she using Aldham as her puppet even given them knowledge of Esper magic and abilities, but who say Aldham is only country she tried to use. While in outside she appears to be a elegant lady to humans, she loves watching humanity burn and killing each other, the smell of burning flames and scent of blood is know get her excite her. Supporting Characters Fioralba Dusk Gender: Female Age: 43 Hair Color: Black/Grey Eye Color: Blue Height: 5'8" Weight: 102 lb Appearance: A very pale and ill woman with long black hair with some grey hairs. She appears very thin where he bones are showing. Fioralba wears mainly just white lace dress. Personality: Fioralba is very kind mother to her children do her best to support them while being effected with Esper Poison. While not given much time live she was able live longer what she was given just from will to take her children being only one who would accept them. Been mostly treated as outcast from giving birth to half blood children she doesn't let get to her and try teach this to her children, they should always smile and look up ahead, something her daughter Clair took to her heart making her girl she is. She deeply worry about Zane, wish he wouldn't let mistreatment their family getting affect him and was shock of his disappearance to where affect her health and ended up worst.